This invention was the subject matter of Disclosure Document No. 147119 filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Feb. 20, 1986.
While the prior art is replete with diverse specialized support apparatus for maps and other flexible sheet material as can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,534,151; 1,632,856; 2,563,580; 2,787,070; 2,563,580; 2,824,393; and, 4,283,869, none of these prior art constructions have proven to be entirely satisfactory from the end users standpoint.
While it will be conceded that these prior art constructions are merely adequate for their intended purpose and function, it must also be emphasized that these previously patented structures contain unique and shared deficiencies and disadvantages in both their design, function, and operation.
The most common deficiency found among the prior art constructions involves the large number of structural components involved in the manufacture of those prior art devices. The tendency towards over-engineering, increases not only the cost to the consumer, but also increases the probability that at least one of the multiple components will experience structural failure rendering the apparatus inoperable.
Another drawback of the aforementioned complex constructions is that these devices invariably involve extensive modifications to a vehicle interior, either to mount the device on an interior surface, or in some instances merely to provide room to even accommodate the logical and desirable deployment of the apparatus within a vehicle.
Another unfavorable characteristic of the prior art constructions is the tendency of some of the devices to require a specialized map component, that can only be used in conjunction with a particular map holder, and which is incompatible with most commonly available map formats.
In todays society, anyone who encounters toll roads enroute to an unfamiliar destination will quickly experience the frustration, inconvenience, and anxiety produced by the necessity of having to constantly refer to a map to insure that they are proceeding towards their intended destination; coupled with the added aggravation of finding a secure, convenient, and loss proof location for their toll card.
Obviously there exists a pressing need for a combined holder for toll tickets and commonly available map constructions; wherein, the apparatus will be compact, easily installed, simple in construction and operation, convenient and inexpensive.